


nicotine

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, Cigarettes, Drinking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, High School, Kylo is 24, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 16, Sexual Coercion, Smoking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: Kylo runs into his student, a very drunk Rey, at the local dive bar and offers her a ride home.





	nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> Teacher/Student non-con/dubcon scenes ahead! Rey is 16 and Kylo is 24 (and her teacher). 
> 
> This entire story began because I couldn't get the image of Kylo smoking out of my head, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, I think I tagged all of the issues I could think of - please let me know if I missed one!

Music filtered through two walls and into the empty street as an announcement for last call rumbled from the speaker. Kylo sighed and flicked the end of his cigarette with his thumb. What a fucking day, nowhere to escape but the one shitty bar on the outskirts, large enough for truckers to stop by occasionally.

Pricks on the school board were cutting funding for debate next year, which was abysmally small already.  _ Not relevant,  _ they said. Not important - all about the STEM programs now, they said. As if teaching kids critical thinking skills  _ wasn't _ part of their success.

He sat down on the metal railing of the sidewalk, resting his feet on the bar below, and took a long drag, feeling the smoke swirl down his throat and into his lungs. The three beers in him made his head swirl, but he could pass the stability test no fucking problem.

The door to the bar shot open, banging against the side wall, Kylo glanced over for the latest drunken idiot to stumble out. He enjoyed this most of all when he got like this, seeing people suffer as they tried to do the most basic thing - walk down the sidewalk.

But his eyebrows raised as he noticed it wasn't some flabby-gut middle aged man, but a young woman. Far too young, he was almost certain of it. Her hair was down, framing her face as she twirled, laughing. Drunk, most definitely.

She started walking his way and he sucked on his cigarette, taking a deep breath before blowing a cloud of smoke in her direction, forcing her to walk through it. When she got closer his eyes narrowed in recognition-

"Hey, asshole - I didn't sign up for toxic lung disease okay?" She stumbled over to him, slurring her words, but the fury on her face was so familiar.

He smirked and flicked his ashes at her feet to make a point, "Hello, Miss Johnson. Lovely evening we're having."

And he watched the realization wash over her, that her English teacher was very much in front of her, watching her attempt to stumble home.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe you're allowed to drink yet," he continued when it was apparent she was unable to form words - through shock or inebriation, he didn't much care which.

"Piss off," she flicked him off and started walking in the opposite direction. Clearly deciding to ignore the situation at hand.

Very much like her grades.

He smiled wickedly as he slid off the railing, taking a few steps to come up beside her. She smelled like cheap booze and the hint of vanilla, and it made Kylo want to throw up at the mixture.

"You shouldn't walk all the way home alone, Miss Johnson," she tried to hurry and walk faster, but his longer legs had no trouble keeping up. "Let me drive you home, I won't say anything to your parents."

"As if Plutt would give two shits where I was, he's likely already passed out." She snapped at him, surprising him with her bitterness and the news that she had such a poor caregiver. So many possibilities, and it explained so much.

"I see," Kylo threw his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it as he stepped forward to grab the back of her shirt, pulling her backwards. "Come on then, little bird. Wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt on the way home."

As if anyone would know he had been there, but the words seemed to soothe her and she finally agreed. He let her go and walked towards his car, holding the door for her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she snipped at him as she slid in.

"Why are you being such a bitch about it?" he volleyed back and she huffed as he slammed the door. He had never had anyone complain about chivalry before and it rankled him. He needed a cigarette.

He flopped into the seat and pulled out a lighter, slipping the new cig in his mouth, sighing in relief. He heard Rey huff in annoyance as he tilted his head and lit it, puffing a few times, exhaling the smoke with no regard for the open window.

"That shit is disgusting," she rolled down her window as he shrugged and started his car. Beggars can't be choosers.

She'll take what she's given.

Rey gave him instructions, finally shutting up, only slurring every other word. Her body was slouched in the seat and his dick jumped when he saw her legs spread wide, the jean shorts she wore gaping slightly. So much youthful skin, smooth and unblemished.

"Anyone fuck you yet?" He asked casually, turning his head to blow the smoke out of the window.

"Isn't that inap-inapr-inappropriate to ask me?" she drawled and he smiled, shrugging.

"Well? Anyone popped that cherry? You're a sweet young thing." Her legs shifted, but didn't close. He glanced over to see her cheeks warmed with a flush of red. Cute as fuck.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. Boys are assholes."

Kylo grinned, "Won't argue with you there. Most men are, too."

"But not you?" her voice was curious, but sarcastic, as if she had heard that line a few times before.

"Oh little bird, I definitely count."

She point at one of the trailers that was her home and he parked at the edge of the street, judging the filth surrounding him. Disgusting.

She tried to stammer her thanks, but Kylo placed his arm around her shoulder, holding her from leaving.

"You could pay me back right now, you know." He gave her what he hoped was a safe smile, ignoring how his dick jumped at just the thought. Her face pulled in confusion.

"I don't h-have any money, sorry," she was so cute like this, her bite and edge from before wavering in nervousness.

His hand went to his jeans, unbuttoning in silence, and he watched as her eyes widened. The sound of the zipper amplified and Rey attempted to move away, but his arm around her shoulders was like a vice grip. He slipped the band of his boxer-briefs down, freeing his hard cock, letting it rest in his hand.

Rey shook her head, "No, no, I haven't - I can't-"

The fear on her face made his dick pulse and he moved his hand to the nape of her neck, squeezing slightly in warning.

"Of course you can, little bird. You're a natural slut, just put your lips on my cock and instinct will take over."

Tears creased in the corner of her eyes and Kylo huffed. This was better than any cigarette, he should have tried this years ago. He shook her neck a little again to make his point and she finally leaned forward, her tongue nervously and ever-so-slowly reaching out to lick the tip.

"Yesss, there we go. Give it a nice lick, then suck it down," he still held it up for her as she nervously did as he asked, and when she finally worked the tip inside her mouth he groaned.

Kylo's hand gripped her hair and pushed her head down onto his cock, reveling in the grunt and squeal she let out in surprise as he was shoved in. He hissed as her teeth scraped it, but didn't mind. Fuck, it was hot even.

"Just like that baby, but don't bite it. That would not turn out well for you," his nails dug into her scalp in warning and she gulped and nodded in understanding. He hoped she was breathing, but only mildly.

She sniffled a little as her tongue hesitantly licked around. He tried to be patient, but the pressure to shove his cock further into her mouth and down her throat was overwhelming. Most girls would have whined at his size by now, but not Rey.

"What a good cock sucking student you are, should have trained you years ago, taking me so deep already," his words seemed to speed her up, feeling her loosen her throat as he pushed her down the rest of the way. Her nose tickling his hair.

"Now just sit there and suck me off, use your tongue."

And she did, taking orders well for such a mouthy teen girl.

Kylo groaned, flexing his hips up as her tongue brushed up along his shaft. Her throat squeeze the tip of his cock and almost came, the wet heat making him dream of what her cunt would feel like.

"Are you imagining this inside your pussy? Because I am. Wondering if you would take me as well that way." He hummed as she continued sucking and licking, not coming up for air. Her only reaction to his words were the legs and hips that shifted around and he smiled. "I think you are, what a dirty whore you are. Didn't I tell you that you were a natural slut?"

He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes to the slobbering sucking sounds she was making, his hand pulled her off slightly before thrusting back and poking down her throat, making her gag. He fucked her mouth, using her head like a fleshlight, drowning in the cries and muffled sobs that suffocated him in the car.

His balls were tightening and the tingle down his spine made him wonder if he should warn her. But he didn't, instead tightening his grip on her hair, forcing her to stay on his cock as he exploded in her mouth. She tried to jump back, hands trying to push him away as he filled her with his salty cum.

"You don't like it, little bird? It's good for you. Drink my cum and I'll let you go," another spurt hit the back of her throat and he felt her body give up, swallowing it down. After a while, he was satisfied and pulled his hand away. He noticed with sick satisfaction that she seemed to scared to pull up on her own, hesitantly pushing her hands on his legs as she let his softened dick slip from her mouth.

He hummed with satisfaction as he watched cum dribble from the sides of her mouth.

"Very nice, so beautiful Rey," he leaned in, licking the cum off her mouth and then kissing her hard, forcing her mouth open. He licked her tongue and the roof of her mouth, reminding her who was in charge. And then he pulled away and unlocked her door, but pulled her back before she escaped.

"Before you go, let me just check something," without waiting for an answer his left hand dug in between the waistband of her shorts, straight for her cunt. She jumped as he pushed past her clit. "So hot for me down here, and wet." He hissed as he pulled his hand away.

"You would feel so good," he leaned and whispered in her ear. "I would make you feel so good, Rey."

He smiled as he watched her body quiver with nerves, until he pulled away entirely, and she took the opportunity to finally bolt out of the car, shaking like a rabbit as she stumbled up the stairs and into the trailer.

* * *

The Monday after, Kylo took every opportunity to call and single Rey out, loving the way she twisted in her chair uncomfortably. He loved it even more when she waited for everyone to leave and then came up to him, raging mad.

"You took advantage of me," she had whispered viciously. "I was drunk and you  _ did those things to me." _

Kylo didn't deny it, even here at school where others could walk in and see an irate student shoving her finger into his chest. He let her complain and berate him, mostly ignoring her words, until she calmed down.

He handed her a slip of paper, "If you ever need anything and the bars aren't open, just call."

He smiled and tilted his head as she snarled and stalked out, but not before grabbing the slip out of his hand.

* * *

At the end of that week, the paper Mr. Ren had given her had almost been worn down with how she kept rubbing it with her thumbs, trying to figure out what his game was. Rey knew she should have gone to the police - or at least the principal. But she would have had to explain her drunken state, and Mr. Ren was really trusted for a younger teacher. I mean, he even coached  _ debate. _

What a loser.

As violated as she felt, the curiosity in her body made her keep his address; the local bar in town was much worse than anything he had done to her, and he likely knew that. And if she decided to drink at his place, was she telling him that it was okay? What he had done to her?

No. But Rey needed to take control of the situation back, and so she found herself standing on the porch of a  _ very  _ nice house at 11pm that Friday night. Plutt had gotten in a few punches before she had escaped and this was the only place she thought to go. Even the bartender would have kicked her out looking like this.

Mr. Ren answered the door, and his face darkened and scowled as he saw the bruise that was forming on her cheek, and the busted lip. But he said nothing and waved her in.

"I don't want to talk about it," she ground out, following him into his living room. He said nothing as he poured her a large glass of whiskey. He could have put anything in there and Rey still would have guzzled it down. At this point, she would welcome the darkness.

Mr. Ren lounged on the couch, foot propped on his nice coffee table, and lit a cigarette; Rey scrunched her nose, but said nothing. His house. She finished off her glass and he raised his eyebrows at her in surprise.

"If you want more, the bottles are over there," he gestured with the hand holding the cigarette, exhaling in a puff of smoke.

She poured another glass of whiskey and his voice made her turn, "You should pace yourself, that's a lot of alcohol very quickly."

"Like you care, you'd probably enjoy me blacking out," so he could do things to her, she finished silently.

"Probably," he agreed, lengthening each syllable in agreement.

It was his casual acknowledgement of his terrible urges that made her set the now-empty glass on the table and rip off her shirt. Nipples tightened as they were exposed to the air; Rey hated bras, and not just because she couldn't afford them. Mr. Ren just watched her through a haze of smoke, infuriating her with his lack of reaction.

She stripped off her jeans and underwear, exposing her neatly shaved pussy to him, and his foot hit the ground, legs spreading a little as he watched her. He patted his clothed crotch, "C'mere, little bird."

Rey stumbled a little as she crawled into his lap, still unsure what it was that brought her to him after he had done such a terrible thing to her.

He takes another drag of his cigarette and his hand roams down her chest, lightly tracing her nipples and stomach until his fingers slide home between her warm wet lips, making her jerk her hips forward. He huffed in soft laughter and Rey burned with embarrassment, but said nothing.

"Aren't you eager? Thought I would have to work a bit harder, but here you are, soaking my crotch with your juice." One last suck of his cigarette and she watched him put it out on the ashtray behind him, freeing up both hands.

His hands covered both of her tits and she cautiously ground into him, feeling the hard outline of his cock. Mr. Ren groaned and pinched her nipples, which she liked surprisingly. She felt more wet than she ever had. A hand pushed between her thighs as she used his shoulders for balance, and she whimpered with uncertainty as a finger probed her entrance.

"Be quiet or I won't even do this, you'll just get a fat cock shoved inside of you." His voice made her shiver and she knew he wasn't lying to her and so nodded like she understood. "Good girl, gotta get you ready for me so you slip nicely."

His finger pushed inside and she bit back a whine, fearing his reprisal again. It felt foreign, odd, but he circled inside of her and the tiny waves of pleasure seemed to take over. Her body leaned forward, pressing her clit against him, moving her hips against it.

"That's it, that's how you do it little bird," the praise made her heart soar and she moved a little faster at her teacher's words.

His fingers curled inside of her and she jerked a little at the shock of pleasure before he pulled out and added another, the stretch making her stumble a little in her rhythm. Her hands moved under his t-shirt and she moaned at the flat muscles, the hard chest that no boy her age would have. He was a man who took what he wanted, he had proven that.

And Rey found she didn't mind as much as she should have, pushing his shirt up as he pulled out of her briefly to take it off, burying three fingers back inside her cunt before she had time to miss them. His thumb began to press against her clit and she felt her insides flutter around his fingers in response. He grinned and began to move them faster, trying to draw something out of her.

She had touched and explored her body before, but whatever she had thought was an orgasm she had been wrong. It was a building pressure caused by the two contact points both inside and out, the furious fucking of her cunt, and her hips jerked uncontrollably, thighs shaking as the pressure released and she exhaled a loud moan.

His fingers slipped from her, making a lewd sound that would have made her blush if all of her blood hadn't already rushed to her lower body in pleasure.

As she caught her breath, she heard the flick of a lighter and saw the flame as Mr. Ren sucked on another cigarette.

"Up you go, Rey." She was confused, but did as he asked. His arms spread against the edge of the couch, looking as nonchalantly as ever. As if hadn't just made his 16 year old student cum on his fingers. "Take my pants off, little bird."

The alcohol that had made her mind hazy and body slightly heavy was wearing off, but she was too scared to get another drink and disobey. So she bent over, Mr. Ren's hand coming to toy with her slightly hanging breasts as she unbuttoned his jeans and he silently lifted his hips as she pulled them and his briefs down.

She barely remembered what his penis looked like, so clouded by her drunken brain, but she was sure she would have remembered it's size. His fingers were large, but her cunt clenched at the thought of fitting it inside of her.

He took a drag of the cigarette and patted his thigh, "Hop on."

She climbed back on him and he held his cigarette to her mouth; she hated the smell, but took a puff anyway, coughing as the sick fumes entered her lungs. Mr. Ren just laughed, watching her eyes water as she slowly recovered. His cock had grown harder between her legs.

"Hold it for me would you, little bird?" Rey rolled her eyes, but took the cigarette from him, steadying her hands on his shoulders as he lined up his cock with her hole.

The tip of it pushed inside and Rey huffed in surprise, the sick fear that she would be ripped open storming back and her nails dug into his skin. He didn't seem to mind, both hands gripping her hips. She expected him to push her down slowly, but Mr. Ren made a hard thrust upwards as he forced her hips down, shoving inches of him into her. She wailed and this time he didn't yell at her, the cigarette in her hand loose but still between her fingers.

Rey sobbed, trying to push away and off of him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Got more than you bargained for, slut?" She was too ashamed to admit that she had, the fight that she used to pride herself on had escaped with Plutt earlier. She was burning, split open, wincing at a pain deep inside she had never expected. They had never warned them it would be like this. Girls only mentioned the pain briefly, but now Rey suspected they were downplaying it.

Or maybe it was him.

He pulled her up and pushed down again slowly, Rey able to breathe this time as she slowly relaxed again around him. Without hesitation, she puffed on his cigarette, letting the chemicals wash through her nerves. It soothed her, and he groaned, moving her faster.

She began to move with him instead of just being used by him, and he lifted his hands off her, "Ride me, Rey. Show me how much you want my cock."

And she did, her hips finding their rhythm as they rolled against him, bouncing up and down on his cock. He seemed content to simply watch her tits shake with each bounce, arms still resting along the top of the couch. Her hands dug into his pecs and he hissed in pleasure when she hit his nipples.

He took a last suck of the cigarette, blowing smoke into her face, and this time she didn't snarl at him, but let it wash over her in euphoria. He hummed in satisfaction as he placed it in the ashtray.

The pleasure inside of her was building again, surprising her, and his fingers found her clit, giving her much needed additional stimulation. Her muscles clenched on his cock and she whined, but Mr. Ren took over, thrusting a few more times, pulling her body against his as he sought his own release.

He huffed and groaned, "Fuck, such a slut. Milking my cock like this, fuck fuck fuck Rey."

Her name on his lips made her moan and grip him again, her pussy seeking something she knows it shouldn't want. But then he came, grunting as hot cum hit the inside of her vagina and she keened in pleasure. Mr. Ren let out a string of curse worse as he dug into her hips, holding her hard against him as he came over and over.

Eventually he finished and pushed her off, cum leaking out of her pussy and onto the couch. He got up and fixed another drink, taking a deep gulp before handing it to her to finish.

"Your pussy is fucking incredible," he said finally. "I'm going to need more of that."

He lit another cigarette and looked at her with a predatory satisfaction, and Rey was reminded of a panther eyeing its favorite prey.

"I think you'll try out for the debate team," he decides casually, as if daring her to say no.

But she didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


End file.
